


Just a little bit feverish

by kazesuke



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fever, Fluff, Married Couple, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: Ryouma didn't think much of being sick but apparently it made Chizuru kind of bossy.He was surprisingly on board with that - just a shame he was actually sick.





	Just a little bit feverish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightningwaltz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningwaltz/gifts).



> I really love the relationship between Chizuru and Ryouma so I was so happy to see prompts for them! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, lightningwaltz, thanks for all the great fic you write <3

“Sakamoto Ryouma!” Chizuru’s voice rang clear as day and halted said man in his tracks. One boot on and the other half way there, he couldn’t help but freeze as though her glare held power enough alone. 

Busted.

He turned to her a charming smile, a winning grin that had once upon a time gotten him out of many an awkward situation. 

Chizuru only gave him an exasperated sigh in reply. Personally he’d blame it on the heat flushing his cheeks from the veeeery slight fever he’d picked up. Maybe picked up.

“You’re sick.” 

“Barely. You know I don’t really get sick.” While mostly true, something about the Water of Life and something something furies can heal themselves, it didn’t stop the fact that he’d probably caught something.

The answer didn’t satisfy her and his adorable wife marched over tugging at his arm. “You have a fever and where I’m from that means you’re sick. Whatever you were going to do can wait until tomorrow.” 

She knelt down beside him where he’d sat to put his boots on and began pulling them off. She yanked them a little, rough but still careful enough to not actually hurt him. 

A bolt of interest curled warm in the pit of his stomach. 

Huh.

He allowed himself to be pulled up and felt her hands settle on his back, pushing him firmly but surely back to their shared room. His feet dragged though not out of reluctance but because his body had begun to feel like lead.

Ok, so maybe he was a little bit sick. 

He sat down hard on his ass before Chizuru’s hands pressed firmly to his chest. Ryouma grinned, pulling her close and nuzzling her hair. Now this was more like it!

“Well if you wanted me in bed, Chizuru, you only had to ask.” 

She tutted and looked up, determination clear. Her hands stilled in pushing his jacket off. “You have a fever and you need to rest, Ryouma.” 

He sighed. His first name used and he knew he was in trouble. Ryouma kissed her forehead and nuzzled her hair. “All right, all right.” 

Between the two of them he’d soon stripped off his western clothes until he was in nothing more than the short, trouser garments that they wore for underwear. 

He still made her push him down into the bed. Though to be honest it was only giving him more ideas for when he wasn’t sick. 

Her hand felt small but wonderfully cold as she pressed it to his forehead and the contented sigh brought a fond smile to her lips. “Not sick huh?”

“Maybe a little.” Ryouma conceded. She rolled her eyes but he only grinned up at her. “Guess you’ll have to take care of me.” 

“You say that like I don’t already!” The fog of sickness had obviously settled on his brain because it took a moment before he realised she was teasing. 

“Aaah my wife is so mean to me.” He looked away before sneaking a peek at her with a little grin, happy to find a blush on her cheeks. 

“Well if I’m so mean then I’ll leave you to it.” She made to get up but he caught her sleeve and tugged first.

Chizuru tumbled into bed with him and he wrapped himself around her, pressing his burning forehead to the cooler skin of her neck. He nuzzled into her chest for good measure and caught the tiny squeak that escaped her. 

“Stay… please?” While the words had been chosen so she’d be sure to stay, not that she wouldn’t, his voice hadn’t meant to come out so weak. 

A long sigh but her fingers were soon drifting through his hair and he finally relaxed and all but slumped into her. 

A happy hum escaped him as she eased him back into the warmth of sleep.


End file.
